Mentiras Verdaderas
by KariiNott
Summary: Cap1  . No estaba bien. Estaba mal. Y fue allí cuando alzó la vista y que sus ojos se toparon con dos orbes negros que Sakura deseó que alguien borrase la suciedad de su piel


**Disclaimer Applied.**

**Author´s note: **Ya sé que debo actualizar Alma Gemela pero quiero comentarles que el próximo será un capítulo extra largo para concluir la historia. Así que esta idea rondó y rondó mi cabeza y no me dejaba dormir y tuve que publicarla ;) Prometo que la continuaré tan pronto como pueda! Este es as[i de corto pero sólo porque es el primero, eh. Haré los siguientes más largos. Espero les agrade, se agradecen los comentarios! :)

**Advertencia:** Eventualmente contendrá lenguaje obsceno, violencia, relaciones sexuales explícitas y asesinatos. Sobre aviso no hay reclamos, gente. :(

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**-x- M**entiras **V**erdaderas -**x-**

.

* * *

><p><span>Uno<span>

_._

**S**ecretos

_«Mírame así. No dejes de hacerlo. Me duelen tus ojos. Pero se siente tan bien»_

* * *

><p>Miraste tu reloj.<p>

9:20 p.m.

Suspiraste.

Estúpido, le insultaste mentalmente. Su rutina era tan patéticamente obvia que te sentías un poco decepcionado de lo fácil que iba a ser todo esto. Sólo un poco. El resto de ti sabía que ibas a disfrutar demasiado cuando lo tuvieras en tus manos. Llevabas un mes siguiendo paso a paso y cautelosamente todas las actividades que el sujeto (ni siquiera valía la pena el pensar en su nombre. Tu cerebro lo encontraba repugnante) llevaba a cabo cotidianamente. Clases de lunes a viernes, los sábados cada dos semanas, de ocho de la mañana a dos de la tarde y hasta las cinco los sábados. Tomaba café con su grupo de amigos después de la universidad todos los viernes y regresaba a eso de la seis de la tarde al campus pues era asistente del profesor de arte y se quedaba con él hasta las nueve treinta. Siempre. Él tipo era metódico.

Sólo había una sola variable en su rutina.

Los domingos.

Y tú.

Comenzó a hacerlo hacía alrededor de dos meses atrás. El sujeto parecía haber encontrado un hobby interesante en hackear las computadoras de la estación policial y en meterse en los archivos de casos sin cerrar. Al parecer administraba una comunidad en línea donde personas sin vida social conocían a más personas sin vida social que compartían la misma fantasía de ser verdaderos policías y resolver crímenes, por lo que él les ofrecía casos en los que trabajaban en grupo en un juego de rol. O una mierda así. La verdad es que todos te parecían patéticos y no le diste mucha importancia. Hasta que el maldito descubrió un caso en especial ligado a ti. El tipo era más inteligente de lo que parecía porque ató cabos que nunca antes nadie había encontrado y de inmediato sospechó de ti. Pero tú ya ibas un paso delante de él. Comenzaste a estudiar su comportamiento y su vida y pronto te diste cuanta que los domingos era el día en que sacaba tiempo para investigarte. Pero el estúpido cometió un gravísimo error

"Te doy una semana para que confieses o revelaré todo lo que he descubierto"

Te reíste mentalmente cuando te dijo esas palabras. No habías pensado en hacer nada para detener su investigación. El caso era demasiado antiguo y con el paso del tiempo las evidencias pierden validez y el ADN se deteriora. Jamás podían haberte inculpado de nada. Pero a ti nadie te amenaza. Ni mucho menos te da órdenes. Las órdenes las das tú. Ese fue su error. Querer pasarse de listo contigo. Así que decidiste que él sujeto se había vuelto una carga. Y había que deshacerse de las cargas, ¿no?

Miraste el reloj.

9:32 p.m.

Su difusa figura apareció al fondo, saliendo por las puertas de la Universidad. Justo a tiempo, pensaste. Lo viste quitar la alarma al auto y meterse en el asiento de conductor. Esperaste varios segundos después de que el auto encendiera y se perdiera por las calles para entonces tú encender las luces y arrancar el motor. No había motivos para tener que seguirlo puesto que sabías perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía. Los viernes después de salir de la Universidad se iba a un descampado a las afueras de la ciudad a dibujar la vista nocturna. Era un completo imbécil. Manejaba un sitio web de criminalística y el grandísimo idiota se va un sitio, solo, por la noche, donde nadie lo encontraría. El hombre quería morir. Y tú estabas dispuesto a cumplir su ferviente deseo.

Manejaste con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hasta el lugar. Supones que llegaste alrededor de quince minutos después de que el sujeto ya hubiese llegado. Ni siquiera te molestaste en ocultar tu presencia. ¿Para qué? De todas maneras iba a morir. Lo viste sentado sobre el capó del auto. Al escuchar el sonido del motor de tu auto de inmediato giró la cabeza en tu dirección. Viste como ensanchó sus ojos de la sorpresa. Tú te bajaste del auto con elegancia y caminaste un par de pasos hacia él.

—Maldito hijo de perra... —te espetó y se lanzó del auto, mirándote amenazante.

—Pensaba darte un tiro y ahorrarte el sufrimiento pero por ese insulto creo que lo reconsideraré. Mi madre no es una perra—murmuraste con calma y frialdad. Él retrocedió un paso, vacilante, y entonces llevó la mano a su espalda y sacó un arma de fuego.

Sólo pudiste parpadear antes de que la bala se estrellara de lleno contra tu pecho.

Se te cortó la respiración por un minuto cuando caíste al suelo. Pero eso fue todo. Al parecer él tipo no era tan inteligente como pensabas. ¿O qué creía? Cargabas chaleco anti-balas. Tú sabías de antemano que desde que había comenzado con su estupidez en línea había sacado un permiso para portar armas. Esperaste paciente y completamente inmóvil a qué se acercara ti para revisar si estabas vivo o muerto. Cuando sentiste su repugnante humanidad cerca abriste los ojos de golpe y de una sola barrida con tus piernas lo mandaste al suelo. Él se revolvió dispuesto a dispararte de nuevo pero clavaste tu pie en su mano, y sonreíste cuando escuchaste el "crack" de su muñeca. Él jadeó de dolor. Pateaste el arma lejos de su alcance y moviste tu pie de su muñeca fracturada a su cuello, pisando fuerte, cortándole la respiración.

Lo miraste con superioridad desde arriba.

—Imbécil —dijiste.

Con calma y movimientos calculados sacaste un par de largos guantes de goma de limpieza que habías robado de la casa del tipo que se revolvía debajo de tu pie y te los pusiste. Ibas a disparar un arma después de todo y las armas siempre dejaban residuos de pólvora en las manos al ser disparadas. No querías dejar ni un cabo suelto que te pudiera incriminar. Sacaste de tu bolsillo una bala y la metiste en al cargador del arma nueve milímetros rellenando el casquillo faltante que él había usado en ti. Notaste el terror en su mirada y rodaste los ojos con fastidio.

Tomaste su mano derecha, la cual no estaba fracturada obviamente y ejerciendo fuerte presión en su cuello con tu pie para que no se moviera pusiste el arma entre ella y llevaste el cañón del arma a su cabeza.

—Fuiste una pésima víctima.

Y apretaste el gatillo.

.

.

.

—¿Qué tanto tardas? ¡Tráeme la maldita cerveza ahora mismo!

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar el rugido del hombre. Temblando como una hoja mecida por el viento dejó de hacer las tareas de la universidad para correr hacia el refrigerador y tomar la bendita cerveza que tanto alboroto estaba causando. Ahogó un grito de miedo al darse cuenta que no había ninguna lata del líquido alcoholizado. Mierda. Se le había olvidado por completo hacer la compra esta semana. Joder, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? No podía ir y decirle que no había nada. La golpearía. O peor aún, la tocaría de nuevo en _esa_ forma.

No podía. No podía. No podía.

Le había costado meses, lágrimas y sangre recuperarse de la primera vez que había pasado. Que había sentido sus manos apretarla. Sus dedos calvarse en sus muslos. Sus labios contaminando su cuello. Su boca susurrando palabras obscenas al oído. Su dignidad siendo desgarrada con saña. Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Mierda. Mierda.

—¡Pero qué mierda estás haciendo! ¿Dónde coño está mi cerveza?

Sakura dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando se encontró con toda la humanidad de Ryu Haruno, el hombre que una vez fue su padre pero que con el paso de los años se había convertido en un despreciable ser que sólo le causaba asco, repugnancia y miedo frente a ella mirándola con furia. Sintió como el corazón le martillaba en las costillas y las piernas le temblaban. Pasó saliva con fuerza y retrocedió dos pasos, espantada.

—No...No hay... —le tembló la voz.

A Ryu se le desorbitaron los ojos de la furia.

—¡¿No hay? ¡Eres una completa imbécil! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Sólo para andar de perra en la Universidad abriéndole las piernas a todo el que quieres! —gritó fuera sí, derribando de un manotazo todos los libros que la muchacha tenía en la mesa del comedor y mandándolos al suelo junto con el vaso en el que Sakura había estado tomando jugo, causando un buen estruendo.

Sakura ahogó un sollozo. Los vecinos los escucharían y comenzarían a hablar. No podía ensuciar la reputación de su padre así. Su madre jamás lo hubiera permitido y ella no quería ensuciar la memoria de su querida madre con habladurías de la gente. Por más que quisiera largarse bien lejos para nunca volver a verlo. Por más que quisiera verlo pudrirse en la cárcel.

—¡Zorra buena para nada! — seguía gritando el hombre a todo pulmón.

—¡Ya cállate! –le espetó Sakura para poder detener sus gritos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se sintió tan pequeña, tan insignificante... — Yo, yo...lo siento. Mañana cuando regrese del la Universidad te compraré más cervezas. No hay por qué alterarse, por favor...

—Pues entonces tú serás mi entretenimiento esta noche...

Ryu la tomó por el cabello con fuerza y Sakura lloró de impotencia. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo. ¿Dónde estaba ese Dios al que le oraba de pequeña? No quería. Volvería a sentir sus horribles manos mancillando su cuerpo y se rompería de nuevo. En miles de pedazos. Y ya no creía ser capaz de volver a repararse a sí misma. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Quiso gritar, pero lo único que salió de su boca mientras era arrastrada escaleras arriba fueron sollozos ahogados. La habitación se cerró de un portazo ocultando los sucesos a los ojos y oídos del público.

Y esa noche un corazón se marchitó y su alma murió.

.

.

.

—Frente...te ves horrible.

Sakura miró a su amiga Ino vagamente.

—Lo sé.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien?

Inconscientemente, la muchacha se alzó aún más el cuello de la camisa y se bajó las mangas. No quería que nadie viera un solo pedazo de su cuerpo ultrajado. Tendría que usar vaqueros y mangas largas por bastante tiempo hasta que los moretones desapareciesen pero eso no le importaba. Tenía que salvaguardar su secreto. Su horrible secreto. Se lo llevaría con ella a la tumba si era posible pero nadie podía saber lo que pasaba detrás de las paredes de esa cárcel a la que ella llamaba casa.

—Estoy bien.

Y se sumergió en la lectura del libro dando por terminada la discusión. Mentira. Jodida Mentira. No estaba bien. Estaba mal. Quería llora, gritar, llorar. Se sentía sucia, asqueada de sí misma. Nunca sería capaz de dejarse tocar por un hombre, lo sabía. Porque estaba segura que con él revivirían las sucias caricias de sus manos grandes.

Rota.

—Bien, estudiantes, disculpen mi retraso. Siéntense, silencio por favor.

Hecha polvo.

Repugnante.

—Hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante directamente de la gran ciudad. Denle la bienvenida a Sasuke Uchiha.

Y fue allí cuando alzó la vista y que sus ojos se toparon con dos orbes negros que Sakura deseó que alguien borrase la suciedad de su piel.

.

.

.


End file.
